ue4wipfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Rulebook
Contained within this document are the rules of this game server and community; these rules are subject to an administrator’s discretion and will be upheld to the full extent and power of their duty. If an administrator believes you have broken a rule or acted inappropriately, you will be expected to discuss the incident with the administrator, and you will also be expected to justify your actions. If you are unable to appropriately and effectively justify yourself when requested, an appropriate form of punishment will be enacted. Ignorance, in any form, of the rules detailed within this document will NOT be accepted as a reasonable reason for any violation of these rules. The idea of this game, and the purpose and intention of these rules, is to recreate real life to an enjoyable extent; the rules are specifically designed to ensure that players act realistically - with this in-mind, any attempts to exploit loopholes within the rules will not be tolerated. __FORCETOC__ Terminology Role-play, RP When playing on the game server, you must act realistically, which means that you role-play as a character in the game; the terms OOC and IC refer to Out-of-Character and In-Character, respectively. When speaking about things that are not relating to your character, it is deemed as OOC, and should be done so using OOC channels; eg: using the ‘/ooc’ function in chat. Administrator An administrator is a member of staff who holds the rank of Enforcer, Moderator, Administrator, Senior Administrator, Head Administrator or Owner. City Employee Any person who is not a citizen and receives a paycheck from the city for carrying out their duty. Government Employee A city employee who is not a taxi driver or courier. Basic Conduct Rules All users within this community are expected to adhere and are subject to the following rules of conduct. These rules will be enforced at all times, including instances where a user is communicating with someone who is not a part of this community; In-Character gameplay is exempt from the Basic Conduct Rules. Disrespectful Behaviour Disrespectful behaviour, in its broadest sense, is not acceptable; users are expected to conduct themselves respectfully at all times. Discrimination Any demonstrations of any forms of discrimination will not be accepted. Slander Slander will not be tolerated within this community; the only time where accusations can be made against other members of the community are within the Action Requests forum, and when speaking to an appropriate member of staff - when making an accusation against a member of staff, a higher ranking staff member should be spoken to. Co-operation and Evasion If a staff member requests information about an incident, users must respond honestly and without omission. PERPHeads uses an automatic demo recording feature which is not to be disabled or tampered with at any time; recordings will be available in garrysmod/demos. If a staff member requests a demo file, and that demo file was recorded within the last 21 days, you are obligated to upload it (i.e. users may safely delete demos which are older than 21 days). It is the user's responsibility to ensure that there is enough disk space on the drive that Garry's Mod is installed on to ensure that demos record. General Conduct Rules Play Realistically This game mode aims to emulate real life, and as such, players are expected to play realistically at all time; exceptions can be made where appropriate - any such Exceptions are purely determined by an administrator’s discretion. Voice Chat The in-game voice chat may not be used for anything other than to allow for verbal conversation; where voice chat is of an unacceptably low quality, the offending player should immediately cease its use. Voice chat may only be used for OOC communication if it does not affect any roleplay situations or is used within administrative situations. Bugs and Glitches The abuse and/or exploitation of a bug/glitch will not be tolerated; any player who experiences and/or who is aware of a bug/glitch must report it either to an administrator or on the forums. Exchanging In-Game Money funds for Real Funds In-game money may not be sold/traded for real/virtual item(s) and/or currency or vice versa. However, players may offer to donate on behalf of another player in exchange for in-game money only. Excessive Negativity Generally speaking, players are not allowed to excessively negatively affect the experiences of other players while playing on the server. For example intentionally mugging and targeting new players, destroying a number of valuable items in a store should only be done under certain circumstances, and more so as a last resort; specifically, reasons such as product prices, a ‘basic’ distaste towards someone within the store, grossly disproportionate methods to quell competition, etc, are not typically acceptable. Reporting a Rule-Breaker If it is believed that another player has broken a rule, the ‘/report’ function is expected to be used to inform an Administrator. If a player(s) is in a role-play situation with another player(s) who has broken a rule, after the ‘/report’ function has been used, the former player(s) should continue the role-play situation as best as to their ability, and within the confines of the rules, until either it has ended and/or an Administrator intervenes. Required Sounds When playing on this game server, players must be able to hear in-game sounds, including other player’s microphones. Players do not have to use a microphone to play on this game server. Sex Role-Play In order to help preserve gameplay, sexual acts may not be role-played or displayed in a public setting. Text Chat Players must only use the available chat functions for their intended purpose (these are outlined in the ‘chat help’ section of the F1 menu). For example when using the /advert function players must use it realistically and for advertising purposes only. Players may not at any time attempt to bypass the OOC message limit. Organization chat is to be treated like a phone application, and as such players should be aware that other players would see them interacting in it. ‘Panic Binds’ may not be used in organization chat. General In-Character Rules In-Character Names In-Character names must be realistic, relatively common and the names of famous individuals may not be used; the decision as to whether or not a name is deemed to be inappropriate is subject to an administrator’s discretion. Third Party Communication Applications Any and all forms of communication about any topic which affects In-Character decisions must be conducted through In-Character methods; for example, through the use of in-game voice chat. The use of communication applications outside of this game is strictly forbidden; for example, the use of Steam chat, TeamSpeak, Skype, telephones, etc. Realistic Actions All actions a player makes must be done as realistically as possible, especially during combat; for example, when jumping up-to, or down-from somewhere, it must be done so slowly, carefully, and without resulting in injury to the player. Putting your Life at Risk Any actions taken by a player that may put their In-Character life, freedom from imprisonment or general well being at risk must be done so in a realistic fashion and for beneficial reasons. This rule is specifically relevant to the violation of any In-Character law, meaning that murders, thefts, etc, are all expected to be conducted realistically; A common example of an unreasonable risk would be for a player to murder a Police Officer in order to avoid receiving a traffic ticket. The risk involved with the murder of a Police Officer is typically grossly disproportionate to the benefit of avoiding a traffic ticket. Another example would be for a player to walk on the highway without a justifiable reason. New Life Rule When a player has died In Character, and after they have re-spawned, they must wait at least 5 minutes (a countdown is provided) before they may either return to the place where they died and/or interact with the situation. They must also treat their re-spawn as a new life. A system is in place to inform players that they are in breach of this rule, any attempt to bypass this system will not be tolerated. Joining or leaving any government job is to be treated as a new life. When a player is given a new life they must forget/may not act upon any and all details of their previous life; this excludes properties and cars that they own, government positions that they hold and any friends or acquaintances that they have/had made. Stay Alive Typically, players must, at all times, do everything in their power to prevent and/or avoid their own death. Properties When props are used to block entrances to a property, at least 2 entrances to the main area of the property must be left unobstructed. The main area of a property is defined as the area within the property where the majority of occupants reside and main functions of the property are carried out. A path is considered obstructed when a player has to either jump or crouch to travel along the path. Any type of fortification or defence in the bazaar or business shops is prohibited. Elaborate Construction Props may not be used to elaborately direct player’s movements. For example, through the creation of a maze. Typically a player’s movement is considered unrestricted if at least two players can fit through the path travelling side by side and they don’t need to jump or crouch in order to travel the path. The construction of excessively elevated platforms is prohibited, in addition players may not erect a construction that allows for one way visibility. Placing Props Props may only be placed within properties that you own, or if you have permission to do so from the respective owner; this excludes the use of Police Barricades and Cones. In some cases props may be placed in public if they benefit roleplay, however users must use the report function to consult an Admin if they intend on placing a prop in a public area. Props must be placed realistically; for the placement of a prop to be deemed realistic, it must demonstrate that it can remain in its position without being frozen through the use of a Physics Gun. A maximum of three spotlights may be concentrated on a particular area. Realistic Construction Player made constructions must be built realistically; for a Construction to be deemed realistic, it must demonstrate that it can obey the laws of physics to a satisfactory extent and if applicable not harm the structural integrity of the building it is placed within. If done in a realistic fashion, exceptions can be made. There are additional, property-specific rules which must be obeyed for the sake of balance; these are available here and must be checked for changes before building in a property: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dfKEBgehBCwVTO8ko2ADf0zhKur8qN8vl-tXyMF9GWU/edit - a changelog is kept towards the end of the document. Leveraging Pushing Props may not be used to move players, other props, and/or vehicles, Props may also not be used to hold other props unrealistically, for example stopping a car from rolling down a hill by freezing a prop in front of it. Mayoral Assassination The mayor may only be assassinated if it sufficiently benefits the player(s) involved or if the mayor has negatively affected the player(s) in a severe personal way. Please note that any assassination of the mayor is very likely to be looked-into in depth and treated more strictly, meaning that players must have good reason for such actions. Selling Items When selling items, through the use of a cash register, using misleading item names is not allowed, and items may only be put on-sale within properties that are owned by the player, or within properties where the player has direct permission to do so from the owner of the respective property. Prank Calling Excessive prank calling is not allowed and a valid RP reason must be presented, for example diverting cops from a location where criminal activities are happening. Vehicle Damage Players are not allowed to take action that is likely to lead to the damaging of their vehicle (except speeding within reason), or a vehicle belong to a friend unless they have a good/reasonable reason for doing so; for example, driving off-road on uneven terrain or intentionally driving into sides of buildings without good/reasonable reason is not allowed. For a reason to be deemed as good/reasonable, the benefit of committing such actions must outweigh the drawbacks. Idle Players are not allowed to go idle for a prolonged period of time, while on the server. Players are also prohibited from going idle during a roleplay situation, however if they have a reasonable reason they may go idle provided they inform every player involved in LOOC and submit a /report to inform an admin they have gone idle. Idling on a Job Players are not allowed to go idle for any period of time while performing a job, players should quit their job before going idle or use /report to inform a member of staff that they have gone idle. Storages and trunks While their life is in immediate danger a player must not use their storage boxes/trunks to avoid losing valuable items that the player is currently holding on their person. This includes detaching weapon attachments with the intention of avoiding their loss. Evading arrest When Players are evading arrest, they must do so realistically, for example if a player evades arrest by initiating a police pursuit they must demonstrate to an Administrator that he had a reasonable chance of escaping. Players may not use the monorail if they are being directly pursued by the Police. Disconnecting from the Server When disconnecting from the server players must ensure that they are not a part of any role-play or administrative situations, this includes, but is not limited to, being unconscious. It is also prohibited for a player to disconnect from the server with the sole intention of saving possessions. However if a player can provide a reasonable explanation for disconnecting during role-play they should do so by informing a staff member with the use of the /report function. Non-Player Characters (NPCs) When role-playing within the vicinity of NPCs (for example, the NPC that resides within Fredy’s Bakery, the City Hall, etc.), the NPCs must be treated as regular players and taken into consideration within roleplay situations, simply killing the NPC usually isn’t sufficient. For example is if a player is involved in a bank robbery and is visiting the hospital to receive treatment from the NPC the aforementioned player should ensure his and the NPC’s lives are not in immediate danger. Highway Driving Players should at all times drive on the correct side of the highway and should not perform unrealistic maneuvers while driving along the highway, for example performing a U-turn or driving down the wrong off ramp. In addition traffic laws must be obeyed while at the intersection, this includes stopping at red lights. However if the player can provide a reasonable justification for their actions they may be excused from punishment. For example a player may run a red light at the intersection if doing so will significantly increase their chance of survival. Placing Drugs Players may not place drugs in areas that are not accessible without jumping or crouching, unless they are transporting the drugs in a timely manner. Staying In-Character Players are prohibited from bringing out of character information into in-character gameplay. Out of character information is defined as any information that would not be realistically accessible to your character. Common examples include discussing server rules during roleplay situations and initiating a raid on the sole basis of viewing illegal substances through a wall. Drug Harvesting Players may not harvest drugs while being raided or when they suspect they are about to get raided if they don’t have a significant chance to escape the situation. (For example if you know you can escape you may do so with the drugs, although you will have to drop what you harvested if you’re caught by the police/raiders) ‘/me’ Function The ‘/me’ function may only be used to perform actions that cannot be effectively depicted within the gamemode. The ‘/me’ function has to be used in a realistic fashion. For example performing a ‘/me’ on more than one player at a time or performing multiple actions within the same ‘/me’ would be deemed unrealistic. When the ‘/me’ function is used to affect another player, the other player may wish to resist the action by using the ‘/roll’ function provided it is realistically possible to do so. Prolonged Detainment If a player has been illegally detained against their will for more than 10 minutes, they should use the ‘/report’ function to inform an administrator; an administrator should then arrive, let the player know that they are there, and observe the situation - it will then be down to the administrator’s discretion whether or not the situation has lasted for an unreasonable amount of time. Being Tied-up When a player has been tied-up and/or gagged, in some form by another player, the former player can only become untied and/or ungagged with the direct assistance of another player - the ‘/me’ function must be used where appropriate. Players should refer to rule 3.27 if they have been restrained for an excessive amount of time and they are not part of any active role play situation. Bank Robbery Hostages During bank robberies, players may not take other players as hostages. Recognising Players Players may only recognise and/or describe another player if they have seen a reasonable amount of their face; this rule is generally based on whether or not a player has had an opportunity to see another player’s face. Typically, players should base whether or not they should be able to remember a player based on whether or not they actually remember the player’s In-Character name (the name that ‘floats’ above player’s heads). This means that players can change their clothes, for example, and still potentially be recognised by someone. City Employee Rules Follow the Law Government employees must at all times follow the entirety of the law. Paramedics Typically, Paramedics may not enter a crime scene if it has not yet been secured by law-enforcement personnel. Paramedics cannot at any time patrol the city but may park at places such as the Fire Department, Police Station, Hospital, other sensible non crowded area’s and wait to be called out, this excludes Paramedics using the First Responder vehicle, if they are using it they may patrol. Paramedics must inform Police Officers if they have treated wounds which have been inflicted as a result of a crime, for example, gunshot wounds. Firefighters Typically, Firefighters may not enter a crime scene if it has not yet been secured by law-enforcement personnel. Firefighters using the patrol vehicle (Dodge RAM) can patrol the city but must call the Firetruck when responding to large uncontrolled fires, Firefighters using the firetruck may not leave the fire department, unless responding to an emergency services report that includes details of an uncontrolled fire. Road Crew Workers Typically, Road Crew Workers may not enter a crime scene if it has not yet been secured by law-enforcement personnel. Road Crew Workers must at all times remain within the impound lot, unless responding to a call out via the /roadcrew function. To impound/boot a vehicle, you must have been authorized to do so by a law-enforcement personnel. Road crew Workers must inform law-enforcement personnel if they have repaired a vehicle that was damaged as a result of a crime. Road Crew Workers may charge a fee of up to $500.00 for repairing , un-booting or un-impounding a vehicle. The Mayor The Mayor and/or the Police Supervisors may only demote another player from a job if they believe that the player(s) has not properly performed their duties; such acts of demotions must be valid, reasonable, and proportionate. The Mayor may not add-to, remove-from, and/or modify the Paralake Penal Code. Secret Service Agents Secret Service Agents must, to the best of their ability, do everything possible to protect the life and general well-being of the Mayor. Secret Service agents are not there to obey the mayor, but must do their best to accommodate the Mayor’s lifestyle and requests, where it is possible and reasonable to do so; however, Secret Service Agents may give orders to the Mayor during emergencies and times of crisis, where it is appropriate to do so. Police Dispatcher Police Dispatchers must remain within the appropriate area of the PD at all times (Dispatcher Room). In order to become a Police Dispatcher users must have and utilize their microphone. Taxi Driver and Courier Taxi Drivers and Couriers must carry out their duties to the best of their ability at all times. Taxi Drivers and Couriers must follow the law at all times. Players may not attempt to exploit their abilities as a Taxi Driver or Courier for personal gain at any time. Criminal Activity Rules Mugging Players are not allowed to mug more than 3 times in any 60 minute period; nor can they mug the same player twice, within any 60 minute period. Players may only mug other players in a realistic manner, for example mugging someone in the middle of a street is not realistic. Muggings should only take place in locations which are out of the view of the public, nor may they intentionally take place within the vicinity of the Drug Dealer. Whilst participating in a Mugging all players are expected to adhere to rule 2.5, this means that causing any unnecessary and unreasonable harm or damage to a player or their possessions is prohibited. Items such as: Barricades, Furniture and crafting materials are not to be dropped during a mugging. Forced Withdrawals In order to help preserve gameplay, players may not attempt to force other players to withdraw funds from an ATM machine/transfer funds from the mobile banking application from their phone. In addition, players may not force other players to withdraw items from their storage boxes/trunks, unless they are lawfully searching a storage container under Section 3 of the Paralake Penal Code. Trespassing Players are not allowed to violate law 11.4 on an occupied property more than 3 times in a 60 minute period. Players can not violate law 11.4 on the same property more than 2 times in a 60 minute period. If a player has died whilst trespassing on a property the aforementioned player must wait a reasonable amount of time after their NLR has expired before returning to a property with the intent of trespassing. Mugging City Employees Players may not attempt to take and/or demand money or items from a City Employee. This rule excludes job related items e.g. Police Radio. Robbing the Bank For players to help other players rob the bank, they must be part of the bank robbery by gaining an arrest warrant at the beginning of the bank robbery. Players that fail to gain an arrest warrant from the bank robbery may not assist with the bank robbery. Kidnapping Player(s) may only kidnap another player if it is absolutely necessary and benefits the player to such an extent that it outweighs the risks. For example if taking a hostage will increase the chances of the player escaping the police substantially then a hostage can be taken. Players should refer to rule 3.4 when deciding whether or not taking a hostage is appropriate and/or beneficial. Kidnapping another player with the sole intent of mugging them for their items is not allowed.